Hells Fury
by Princess Raysha
Summary: Will one night in a bar change everything that Kakashi holds dear to him...Rated for language and adult themes… Kakashi x Arya, Taki x Father Night Road
1. Chapter 1

Hells Fury by Raysha and Ellie

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, Inuyasha or Trinity Blood only the made up characters

_**Italic**_- **thoughts**

**""-talking**

Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

_Arya and her friend Taki go out to a bar for a night of fun when things get out of control and a hot guy shows up that is actually a vampire.. _

_**Story**_

Taki sits at the bar drinking rum when she turns and sees her friend Arya with a really hot guy who has silver hair and glasses and the guy is a priest _'Is that Arya? Why is she all clingy with that guy?' _

"Ur so hot… hic" her friend slurred drunkenly

"I think you drank a little too much there little blossom" night road said looking at her, taking in her drunken state

"No I haven't" starts to kiss his jaw her arms around his neck and her body pressed close to his

"um… maybe I should take u home" he is starting to feel weird at her advances but not hating it for he finds her attractive and interesting with her lavender hair and elfish features 'damn she is hot and if I don't get her off me I might be hating myself in the morning'

Taki continues to sit at the bar two feet away with rum bottle in hand watching her friend '_great, she's bloody drunk'_ drinks the rest of her rum then goes over and grabs her friend and pulls her off father night road "come on u." starts to drag her friend off

Growls at her friend "hey let go he's mine and I'm not done with him yet...hic"

"Excuse me.. u can't just run off with my date" night road tells the seemingly drunk woman that is trying to drag his date away

Turns and growls at him, she's a half demon "she's married u idiot" drags Arya away

Tries to break out of her friend's arms "Taki! let- go- now!" struggles to get out of her friends grasp and back to father night road

He stands there looking at her blankly _'married to whom? damn she is still so hot and I can almost see up her skirt and that cleavage'_ dirty thoughts start to spring into his head

She heard father night road, and doesn't know that her husband Inuyasha is nearby, and she's drunk, but she can still function ok and she growls at father night road "why u... "goes to attack him but is stopped by her husband

'_Great she's _drunk' he can smell the rum on her as he holds her back from attacking father night road

He stand there looking at the mad woman trying to attack him and take his date _'whoa ok vicious much' _

Giggles drunkenly "come... on...night woad...let go..(Hic) havvve..some..fun" latches on to his arm and starts to drag him off leaving her struggling friend behind

'_She's so damn drunk but at least she can function'_ Growls and fights "damn u! get off me!"

Kakashi appears behind Arya and pulls her off father night road "come on Arya, it's time for u to come home with me" looks at night road "I'm her husband u damn priest" holds Arya protectively not likening this man that is feeling up his wife.

Giggles "hey...u bothhh..have silllver...hair..but u hash only one eye" she rambles drunkenly in her husbands arms

"Is she really now... and priests are not damned" _'nice wife to bad he won't have her for long'_

Inuyasha still struggling with his wife _'good thing kakashi here' _picks Taki up "come on now time to come home"

"Get the hell off me! "She fights him a lot more, and gets out of his arms and runs off

"Dammit" Inuyasha gets up and runs after her '_crazy woman'_

Kakashi glares at night road with Arya in his arms "stay the hell away from her" picks her up and carries her away from father night road. Startled from being picked up and hauled over his shoulder "huh.. Heeeyyyy...put me down" struggles to get out of his arms" I want to play with him some more". Father night looks over at Kakashi with a smirk "see the lady wants to stay"

Taki runs out of the bar and into the streets running with all she has, she is a half demon, and she starts to feel drunk "dam.. It!" Inuyasha follows not far behind yelling "Taki get back here". She continues to run not slowing down '_got to.. get out of.. oh shit'_ passes out from being so damn drunk, and hits the ground. Inuyasha finds her passed out on the floor and sighs '_there she goes over doing it again'. _She lays there on the forest floor passed out, she drank way too much rum but she has never puked from it. Inuyasha picks her up and takes her home _'I swear she's got to stop drinking so much rum' _her ears flop sideways, and she hiccups again hic she loves rum, she will always love rum she mumbles in her passed out state she is in "jack sparrow..." Inuyasha looks at her with a weird expression "what?" arrives home and puts her in bed _'poor thing is having crazy dreams'_

Kakashi holds her tight, and uses his chakra to slam father night road into the ground, and appears at home with Arya. Night Road hits the wall "damn him".

"Hey... why... u do...that for.. hic hic" she screams at him as looks like she is going to throw up

_'Great she's so drunk she's most likely going to puke'_ holds Arya, so if she does puke, she will puke on the ground

She turns pale and throws up on the floor still in Kakashi arms

Night Road sits in the tree watching her _'that won't be the last time I see her and that ninja wont stop me' _

Kakashi holds her and strokes her hair trying to sooth her 'poor _thing'_ carries her to their room _'Great, I'm gonna have to clean up the floor'_ cleans up the floor with his chakra

"Kakashi I don't feel so well" looks up at him before pukeing again

"I know, and I'm sorry." sits on the bed with her and strokes her hair doing what ever he can to easy her. She is comforted by his touch and falls asleep though tomorrow will bring her a blazing hangover

Night Road disappears into the night watching over her from the darkness 'tha_t's right my darling sleep well I will see u again soon'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hells Fury by Raysha and Ellie

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, Inuyasha or Trinity Blood only the made up characters

_**Italic**_- **thoughts**

**""-talking**

Chapter 2

_**Last Time**_

_Night Road sits in the tree watching her 'that won't be the last time I see her and that ninja won't stop me' _

_Kakashi holds her and strokes her hair trying to sooth her 'poor thing' carries her to their room 'Great, I'm going to have to clean up the floor' cleans up the floor with his chakra_

_"Kakashi I don't feel so well" looks up at him before puking again_

_"I know, and I'm sorry." sits on the bed with her and strokes her hair doing what ever he can to easy her. She is comforted by his touch and falls asleep though tomorrow will bring her a blazing hangover_

_Night Road disappears into the night watching over her from the darkness 'that's right my darling sleep well I will see u again soon'_

XxxxX

Kakashi drifts off into sleep with his wife not knowing that Night Road is out there watching them from the shadows scheming on how he will get his wife

The sun pours into the room and shins down on her face telling her its time to wake up and she cracks an eye open only to feel like her head will split in half "uhh...oh hell..my head '_damn what the hell did I drink last night '_ goes to get up

Kakashi mumbles in his sleep and stirs some staring to wake up from the loss of warmth and reaches out to find it and his hand snakes around her waist and brings her back to him " I would lay back down if I were you, you got pretty drunk last night

"Really I hadn't noticed" '_damn why must the sun be so bright' _lays back down and snuggles into his arms

He sighs and gets up and pulls the shade down so the sun doesn't hurt her eyes or her head to much "better?" goes back over to the bed and sits down and strokes her hair

"Yeah much better thank u" she leans into his hand loving the feeling of him stroking her hair its comforting to her " what happened last night anyway"

Gives an annoyed look " you were all over that damn priest, that's what" he tries not to yell he knows her head still hurts and doesn't want to make it worse

"I was… wow I must have been really drunk"

"Apparently" still looks really annoyed and pulls out his favorite book and starts to read

"Kakashi don't try to ignore this by hiding behind your book your mad because I was hanging all over another man"

She tries to remove the book from his view so he will look at her but he only ignores her and continues to read "fine you know what read maybe I will just go find someone I can actually have a conversation with that wont hide behind his pathetic books" gets up and dresses and goes off to the kitchen to take something for her head mumbling the whole way about stupid perverted ninjas and ways to burn his books

Sighs and lays back against the head board and reads over his favorite scene in make out paradise '_I don't always understand that woman'_

Takes the medicine for her head and heads outside '_I need to take a walk maybe things will be better when I get back' _heads off down the streets of the village away from their apartment

Night Road sits and watches her from the shadows 'soon my blossom you will be mine and oh how you have made it so easy' follows after her staying hidden in the shadows

Stops at the training grounds and sits under her favorite tree and closes her eyes and listen to the birds ' _its always so peaceful out her and at least my head is feeling better'_

Jumps down out of the shadows and grabs her from behind "did you miss me little blossom"

Ps: please review and tell me what you all think so far


End file.
